


contigo

by kinda_just_here



Series: FF.net Requests [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fem!Kirito, Fluff, Genderbending, Male!Asuna, Requested, no i did not bother changing the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: Kirito reflects on her new life with Asuna.(Requested by Shiranai Atsune on FF.net.)





	contigo

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfic in a year and the only time i've thought about sao recently has been in regards to sao abridged rip me. unbeta'd

Actually living with someone was completely different than what she'd expected.

She'd never anticipated the way she'd have to share everything, how there was so much less privacy than there was when she lived alone, how she had to adjust to fitting in another person's schedule with hers. She'd never anticipated how she didn't really feel alone anymore, how wonderful it was to share her life with another person, how even the horrible situation they were in seemed brighter with him in her life.

Yes, it was pretty weird, but Kirito liked it. It wasn't that she had been  _incomplete_  or anything before she'd met him, but being with Asuna made her feel...whole. Like she finally found a part of her that she didn't know was missing, or something. The only way she could really describe it was that she constantly had butterflies in her stomach, making it turn in the best way, and simply feeling like she was shining just from being in his presence.

As Kirito watched Asuna laugh and joke around with all of their friends, she picked up her tea and smiled; finally, she could identify this feeling that had plagued her for months now. This feeling that made her want to spend all her time with him, made her want to be around him  _forever_ \- she was so in love, she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

If someone had told her two years ago that she would be married while trapped in a death game, she would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. But here she was, happier than ever in a place where there should be no hope.

She had her worries about what would happen to their relationship after they got out of SAO, if they ever got out, but for now, here in their home, she was content.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i hope you liked that hmu on tumblr at [purple-dragon](http://purple-dragon.tumblr.com/) y'all, requests are always open


End file.
